


[Podfic] The Bionic Woman Meets V'ger

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), The Bionic Woman (1976)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: What it says on the tin
Relationships: Jaime Sommers & V'Ger (Star Trek)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] The Bionic Woman Meets V'ger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bionic Woman meets V'Ger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444054) by [semperfiona_fic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_fic). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:00:52
  * **File Size:** 1 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Ml2PbA0sTNiiCeyjSLOTL54hre34JazI)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Bionic Woman Meets V'ger_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444054)
  * **Author:** semperfiona 
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
